No more trust?
by jemsfaith
Summary: Love is based on trust isn't it? But what happens when Harry blames Ginny for something so serious that it breaks their relationship? After many years Harry decides to marry Luna...will the misunderstanding be cleared? or shall they forever be torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at the photo again. There Ginny was, clad in a beautiful back dress, arm in arm with him. Her red hair was tied up into a bun, and her lips were curved into a smile. She was smiling with a sweet smile, with a cute dimple. She was laughing at some cool joke…They could have gone on like that…if she hadn't cheated him like this.

Flashback

It was sixth year, and Harry had been absolutely crazy with Ginny. There were some rumors going around Dean and Ginny which usually made him ballistic. But the fact remained that Ginny kept smiling shyly at Harry, and this usually made his heart flutter, and she wasnt going out with Dean.He always chatted with Ginny lightly about everyday matters. Her eyes were always cast down, and she always looked very irritated whenever Dean called her.

She was looking very depressed these days, shadows were under her eyes, and was extremely tired.

"What happened Ginny?" Harry asked her concerned.

"Nothing much. Dean's irritating the life out of me!"

Harry supressed a smile.

"Oh…why?"

"Stupid issues…Harry do you like Hermione?"

"Not in that way, please!"

Then she looked a bit more cheerful and lighthearted.

"Oh ok…" and she went off.

Later on, Harry related this to Hermione.

Hermione with her usual attitude as if it was a solution to a theory said,

"See? She likes you! Ask her out! Go on!"

Harry thought about this. He was hoping she still did. He kept wondering how to talk to her and then he thought of an idea. He remembered that Ginny had potions at this time in the dungeons, so he ran there and saw her coming and purposely banged into her.

"OWCH! Sorry Ginny!"

"Its ok…" she said softly.

The moment had come. It was like she had been waiting…her eyes...full of soulful desire...he stretched out his hand to take her hand, and brought his face closer to hers.

"Ginny…you know…"

"Know?"  
He brought his lips closer to hers.

"I love you."  
She kissed him too. There, bathed in sunlight, was their supreme hour of happiness. Nothing could separate him from her now.

They went out for weeks. Slowly, slowly, Harry realized that something was missing in their relationship. Ginny seemed pretty preoccupied with something else. They rarely met each other now, except for a quick kiss, and a hi and a bye. One day, Harry saw that she was in complete disarray. She looked extremely disheveled.

"Ginny, what's the matter these days? We rarely talk now." Said Harry concerned.

"Oh stop all those sentiments. I am busy these days." She snapped.

Luna came by and said,

"Busy it seems. Busy with snogging Dean."

"Shut up Luna! Don't you ever say that!"

"Have it your way. I saw her earlier doing that. She used you."

Harry made furious moves towards Luna, but then he spotted Flitwick so he stopped himself.

He didn't believe Luna…but judging by Ginny's sharp and curt attitude towards him…no! he loved Ginny right? Then he saw Ginny talking with Dean, in a very jovial way, and he was sure she was blushing?

They were just friends right? Dean and Ginny?

_Come on Harry, _he thought sternly to himself. This was getting too much. But every time he saw Ginny, she was always with Dean, and lots of parchment in her hand.

He ran towards Ginny, but she said,

"Hold on Harry. I've got a major project to discuss for Herbology. I am sorry I snapped today. I'll be back." And then she and Dean went out quietly discussing something.

Harry felt very neatly brushed aside. Now this was going too far! Now he wouldn't even talk with Ginny.

He gave her a cold shoulder at lunch. Ginny said concerned,

"I said I was sorry for snapping at me. Why are you mad now?"

"Go and be with Dean, if you so wish."

"Oh come on, Harry! I just have a major project of Herbology to do. He was telling where I should get my information! Don't you trust me?"

"I do! But you just don't have time for me!"

She hugged him and kissed him lightly,

" I am sorry for acting so impersonal. I'll get this project finished off by next week, and I promise I will spend all my time with you! Ron will be left to entertain my cuz.'

Harry felt lighter and happier after that. He pulled her down on his lap and...

He was in such a good mood for the rest of the day. He did brilliantly in all his classes. Professor Sprout told him,

"Harry honey, go and get the mandrakes from the dungeon. Will you?"  
He went to the dungeon and then stopped in shock.

He saw a redhead kissing Dean so fiercely, and hugging him tightly. It was too dark to see. They didn't even notice him! There they were…she had cornered Dean and was kissing him passionately…Ginny…had cheated him!

He left the place soundlessly. His heart was pounding with anger, bitterness and hatred.

He told Hermione all he had seen, and she said,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Harry…Ginny's cousin is also a redhead…"

"Why would she do that? All I know I am through with Ginny!"

"Harry…you are not even sure…"

"I don't care! I am through with redheaded liar, cheat, double faced brute!"

"Harry please! Relax!"

"But I wont let her know that she has cheated me so badly. I am through with her, and I will go out with Luna to prove to her that I am not hurt by her cheating."

"Luna? What for?"

"To prove it to her that I don't care!'

"Who is going to go out with Luna?" said Ginny coming in.

" I will! I am through with you-you double faced, cheat!" spat Harry and slapped her as hard he could.

Tears started streaming out, tears which would have once rung Harry's heart, but now only gave him satisfaction.

"Why?"

"Go and snog your beloved Dean for all I care! I am with Luna now." He added untruthfully.

End of Flashback.

And now he was going to marry Luna. Luna might have given him support, happiness and everything, but she wasn't Ginny. Well good she wasn't a cheat like Ginny!


	2. Chapter 2

He had agreed to marry Luna, as she loved him so much, and cared so much for him, and according to him had opened his eyes to Ginny's treachery. Harry liked Luna a lot, he tried to love her, but he just couldn't. It was not at all possible. Maybe after marrying her he might, but he wasn't really sure.

He had not spoken to Ron for a long time as well. He was in touch with Hermione, and he knew that she and Ron were going to marry soon, and Ron was extremely busy with his work in the ministry.

Just as he was sitting at his desk, Luna came in looking gorgeous in a black dress.

"Hi…how do you like this dress?" she came and put her arms around him.

"Erm…very nice. Very attractive." He said trying to smile. She looked so much like Ginny!

She sat down next to him and pulled his face close to hers. He tried hard not to think of Ginny. She gave him a hard kiss, but Harry, who couldn't stand it any longer moved his head away.

"What is it with you? We're going to be married in another three days!" she exclaimed.

"We'll wait after the marriage…Luna…not now…" Harry said softly.

"You still think about Ginny don't you! After all she has done to you- you still want her?" Luna said her eyes blazing.

"That's not true, Luna! I am marrying you, I can't think of anything else…can I?" He said truthfully.

"Then you can do better than that kiss." She said fiddling with her nails.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and moved away, leaving her with tears streaming down her face.

Just then a phone call came. Harry answered it.

"Hey Harry! It's me Ron here!"

"Hi! Where have you been?"

"Real busy! Ok, Hermione and I are getting married in five days! Awesome right? Tomorrow come for the big party we're having."

"Right-o." said Harry and put down the phone.

Next day,

Harry and Luna went for the grand party. There all the Weasleys smiling ear to ear. And there was-Ginny. She looked extremely pale, but she was chatting cheerfully, with everyone her eyes sparkling. Harry's heart plummeted. He then saw Hermione.

Hermione was looking simply wonderful. She and Ron were both like lovebirds, staring at each other. Harry couldn't help smiling. These two friends of his, used to be fighting about almost everything and now here they were, love struck.

He tried smiling normally and chatting but his eyes were on Ginny. He took a drink, and then Ginny came up to him.

"I heard you're getting married." She said quietly.

"Yes I am. How does it affect you?" he said trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I don't know how you will ever get married. You will divorce within a day." She said icily.

"Shut up Ginny! At least Luna won't cheat and play with my feelings like someone else…." He said.

"Funny…she was the one who ruined your feelings…and you allowed them to be ruined.' Continued Ginny bluntly.

Bitterness and anger all surged up in Harry's heart. He turned around and gave a hard slap on the face.

"You dare try and interfere!" he shouted.

By now everyone was staring at the scene.

"Yes I will! For you who can't even trust the one you said you loved all your life! How will you trust your wife? You don't even understand what love is! If you cant trust, you can't love!" she shouted her hair messy and soaked with butterbeer.

"You're mad and raving. Come Luna, lets leave." He said and walked out of the hall.

Harry's head was throbbing with what had happened. Who was she to tell him what love was? She didn't know it herself!

Luna meanwhile went to the bathroom, on the way he bumped into Dean Thomas.

"Harry, old fellow! What's up?' he said jovially.

"Nothing. I have to leave." Harry said stiffly and was about to go when Dean said,

"Hey buddy come to my wedding day after alright? By the way, why are you leaving? The party has just started! Two weddings are coming up! Celebration!"

"You're getting married?" Harry asked.

"Yep!"

"To?"

"Ginny! The one I've loved all my life!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I am getting married to Ginny. The one I have loved all my life. _

Those words kept playing in Harry's head as he drove home. Ginny was marrying Dean after all that lecture and drama of telling him he didn't understand what love was.

He went to Hogsmeade and sat at the bar as mixed feelings went through him. Anger, sadness, bitterness, hatred, fury all came pounding.

Ginny never loved him…she had just played with his feeling…and above all…he couldn't believe that he had loved her more than anything else.

Harry kicked himself mentally. He had to forget about Ginny. He was going to begin a new life with Luna, and for her sake he must forget about Ginny.

Ron came in with an inscrutable expression on his face. He sat next to Harry and ordered a butterbeer.

"Funny thing, love isn't it?" he said between sips.

Harry looked up suspiciously.

"It's a horrible thing to be in." Harry said grimly.

"You have never been in it, so you don't know."

"What do you mean I haven't? I loved your sister more than my life!" Harry shouted. Half of the people in the bar looked up.

Ron remained calm.

"You know, I wouldn't call that love."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry said angrily.

Ron rose and threw the butterbeer on the ground. The glass smashed.

"What I am trying to say is, that you can't even trust her! Love her indeed. It's she who loves you, still even though you have put her through hell! I thought you and Ginny made a fine pair. But I was wrong. For someone who doesn't trust anyone, thinks the whole world is out to trick him…doesn't deserve anyone!

You say you saw Dean and Ginny snogging did you? Wrong as usual. Ginny never touched any guy after she dated you Harry! Didn't Ginny and Hermione tell you that our cousin had joined school? If you had looked carefully at the redhead, you would have noticed it is auburn, whereas Ginny's is not that auburn! It was not so dark was it? Your dear fiancée, Luna was the one who set up all this. She made our cousin meet Dean, and they fell in love, Luna started setting you off, and that day she told Janet and Dean to snog in the dungeons, as it was safer! She knew you would anyhow come along there. And you did! She also knew that you only believe what you see. You did exactly that. No, it didn't occur to you that there were many other redheads, no you believed it! Luna knew exactly how and where to use information! You want to know why she wants to marry you, Harry? It's all your fame and popularity. She doesn't love you as much as the one tenth of what Ginny did. Here is the proof!" he tossed a cassette player into a shocked and stunned Harry's hands. He heard Luna's voice distinctly,

"Seamus, you know I love you with all my heart. But darling you know you have no money, and we need it."

"How?"

"Harry of course. He is still drunk with sadness about Ginny, to which I get credit for breaking them up for. Anyhow, once I marry him, we'll get the money, get rid of him, and we'll settle down in London."

Thoughts swirled around Harry's heads. He was tongue-tied.

Ron with his eyes blazing said,

"Satisfied? Dean and Ginny are going to marry tomorrow. Ginny insisted. At least Dean loves her and trusts her."

Harry sat down with his head in his arms.

"Harry, rectify your mistake. It's not too late. Stop the marriage!" said Ron quietly.

"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Harry got up late. He remembered all the miserable things that happened the night before, and with a new horror realized that Ginny's marriage was at noon today. He got ready, and as he set out, he saw Luna coming up to him, he said curtly,

"I am never marrying a wretch like you who has ruined my entire life, go and marry Seamus if your heart so desires it, marry and trick other people, but not me."

"Harry no!" she said but he had apparated.

He landed up in the church. No, it was too early. No one had arrived yet. He saw Lavender and asked her where Ginny was.

"Diagon alley." Said Lavender.

Harry couldn't apparate in the church, so he ran all the way to Diagon Alley, checked in every shop, but he couldn't find her. But the Flourish and Blotts shopkeeper said,

"Ginny Weasley? Yep. Came in a couple o' minutes ago to look for a book called _Unfogging the Future. _She apparated.'

Harry ran out of the shop. He thought and thought about where Ginny could go…it was getting quite late already. Oh yes! She would have obviously gone home!

He apparated to the burrow. He saw Mrs. Weasley staring at him shocked and then a severe expression came on her face.

"Why are you here? To gloat?"

"No…I have come to marry your daughter!"

"Marry? After ruining her life?'  
Harry bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Weasley. But I must see her." He said apparated to Ginny's room.

There she was, arrayed in a beautiful white long gown, with red roses in her hand, and Harry could see that her face was streaked with tears.

"Ginny!" he cried and held out his hand.

She turned around instantly. Moment she saw Harry, she turned away.

"Now what Harry?" she said quietly.

"I now know you didn't have an affair with Dean…I came here to tell you how sorry I am…and ask you to be my bride…"

Ginny gave a mirthless laugh.

"Oh, so you caught on. Took you long enough."

"Ginny, please don't do this to me…"

She turned around with fury in her eyes.

"Do this to you? After all those accusations, insults and humiliations? You never loved me Harry…if you couldn't even trust me!"

"No Ginny don't say that…I loved you too much…not too wisely…" he started but she cut him off.

"Yes! I see how much you trust me! Even when I told you my cousin was here, you thought that I was having an affair with Dean! But no more explanations. I am getting married today…Harry."

"You don't love Dean!" Harry cried in anguish.

"He loves me a lot…my cousin died…and then he fell in love with me, and asked me to marry him. Bye Harry." She said and locked the door.

Harry could hear faint sobs coming.

He walked all the way, Ginny's voice playing inside his head…Ron's pounding voice in his head…

He was a miserable wretch. He didn't deserve to love anyone, or to be loved anyone…he deserved to die…a painful and torturous death.

He went to his house. It had started raining heavily. Harry went to the balcony and looked at the hard concrete floor. He stayed like that in a daze for hours and hours…finally it grew so dark…that he made his decision…he took out his wand, and was about to curse himself, when someone threw the wand away from him.

It was Ginny.

She was wearing a black dress, which he had liked so much. Her hair was open.

"What were you thinking!"

"You didn't marry?" Harry asked, pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Marry someone else when there is only one I love?" she said and took his hand. They hugged and kissed each other in the rain and in the wind in which hope and memory blew.


End file.
